The microelectronic assembly comprises electronic components mounted on a substrate and interconnected by metallic traces. A suitable substrate comprises a flexible membrane. The substrate is maintained planar during processing to define the traces and attach the electronic components. The assembly is then attached to a rigid support to prevent the bending during use, which might otherwise damage the electronic components or the electrical connections. During use, the electronic components generate heat, which must be dissipated to maintain the microelectronic assembly within the desired operating temperature range.
The shape of the package that contains the microelectronic assembly is largely dependant upon the nature of the product. In some instances, it is desired to incorporate the microelectronic assembly within a cylindrical housing. For example, a cylindrical housing is desired for packaging electronics within a military missile. Within the package, it is convenient to support the microelectronic assembly on an inner surface of the housing. Moreover, it is desired that the support surface be planar to avoid disturbing the electronic components and electrical connections. In designing a housing that comprises a planar inner wall and a cylindrical outer wall, variations occur in the thickness of the housing, such that the housing tends to be thicker adjacent central regions of the microelectronic assembly whereat the electronic components tend to generate greater heat. As a result, the microelectronic assembly experiences non-uniform temperature that may adversely affect operation of the electronic circuit.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved microelectronic package that comprises a housing that includes a planar inner surface for supporting a microelectronic assembly and a cylindrical outer wall to satisfy products spacial requirements, which housing provides for enhanced thermal dissipation of heat generated by electronic components during operation.